


玩笑当真

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	玩笑当真

“谢谢，真的很感谢。过后我会洗干净送还的！”  
“不用这么客气的啦~还没多谢你上次的签名，我妹妹可开心了呢~今晚好好玩呀~”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
金俊勉再三感谢过将Soohorang玩偶服借给他的工作人员后，又不禁想起之前收到的那件让他头疼的衣服……

公司的万圣节Party都记不起是从哪年开始变得那么牛鬼蛇神，就连MV都想躺着拍的昌珉前辈也会挑件非日常的衣服参加。虽然对于金俊勉来说，是不是那么有创意不重要，但态度还是要端正的。  
“我送的衣服怎么没穿？”  
刚摘下玩偶头套还流着汗，耳后被吹，凉得他几乎跳开。罪魁祸首是刚才说室内太热，去更衣室换了便服回来的那个人。  
“你别吓我……”不自然地搓着耳后被吹过的地方，金俊勉将头套放在不妨碍别人走路的墙角下。“那种衣服……怎可能穿的出门……”  
“万圣节啊，有什么穿不出来的。”说着还指了指灯光聚集的那处，辛普森装扮的Key已经把假发都甩飞了……  
“怎么？俊勉原本还有其他更大胆的方案的？”  
旁边人一听来了兴趣，伸着脖子过来凑热闹。  
“就之前SNS上很火的那个露背毛衣嘛，我看着好玩就买来开个玩笑罢了~而且……”气息一下子又凑到金俊勉耳边低声说，“又不是说里面不能穿的啊~”  
金俊勉猛地推开人走开，被推的人问他去哪，他也只是闷闷地回答换衣服。

金俊勉觉得自己被耍了，他当真了不说，还苦恼了许久是不是那人真的想看他穿，而且…………结果就是一个可以被他随口拿出来跟任何人分享的玩笑。  
他坐在更衣室里，旁边摆着一件从衣柜里拿的替换用均码T恤，却久久没有换上。  
“俊勉？你还在里面吗？你是不是生气了？”  
推门进来的人一眼看到撑着额头不动如钟坐着的人，就知道自己的猜想证实了。  
“我不是故意的啊~那件衣服你要不喜欢，随你烧点扔掉的。”  
“别碰我！”  
甩掉肩膀上的手，金俊勉还真是鲜少这么大脾气……只能讨好地转移话题。  
“刚才不是说要换衣服吗？我帮你。”  
手刚触上玩偶服背后的拉链，金俊勉却仿佛触电一般躲开，手死死捂着后面。更让人不解的是，脸上的怒意荡然无存，取而代之的竟然是……害羞？  
两个人在一起时间也不短了，相互的裸体明明也没少见过，这反应好像有点过激得不大正常。  
“怎么了？”  
“你出去！我自己换！”  
“害羞什么？”  
“你，你别管……”  
莫非……  
“俊勉……你是不是，穿上了？”  
“没，没有！你走！”  
“哈哈哈哈……俊勉呀~我怎么这么爱你呢~”

当自己被不容拒绝的臂力完全箍在怀里的时候，金俊勉暗暗不甘着被一句告白就收买的自己。  
背后的拉链被慢慢拉下，他能感到有灼热的视线越过他肩膀投下，一寸不放地紧盯着逐渐露出来的大片后背，浅蓝色的针织毛衣，再一点点随着拉拉链的手达到无法被完全遮住的股沟。  
其实在他收到衣服的时候就去网上做了调查，出来的买家秀无一不是光溜溜的连条内裤都没有的穿法，天真的金俊勉也就依葫芦画瓢地那样穿在玩偶服里面。  
直到外面碍事的布料被完全褪下，金俊勉已经清晰地感觉被一个硬硬的东西顶着了。这么快就兴奋了？他有些不可置信地想要低头确认，却立刻被滑进股沟的手指转移了注意力。  
“别！不要在这！”  
“我锁门了锁门了~”  
“不行就是不行！”  
平时金俊勉如此坚持也就妥协了，可现在面对穿成这样的他，怎可能忍得住，二话不说拉着人进了一旁的淋浴间，将门锁上。  
“这就好了。”  
外面的派对的音乐声震耳欲聋地穿过几道墙透进来，金俊勉没办法不在意这是在什么场合。刚想继续反驳，传来更衣室门被打开的声音。  
“诶？这不是俊勉的衣服吗？”  
谁刚才说锁门了？！可还没来得及发火，面前的人笑嘻嘻的压过来吻住他，手也不知何时就着沐浴液再次移到他身后，完全是在劫难逃了。  
“嗯……骗子……唔……”  
金俊勉好不容易摆脱在自己口腔内追逐的舌头，也仅仅吐出两个字，就再次被纠缠着吻得更湿，更深。  
而外面的对话声还在继续。  
“要拿去给他吗？”  
“叠好放这吧，他想起来就会回来拿了吧~”  
看样子外面的人准备走了，刚想松口气，身后突然被进入两指，疼得金俊勉差点咬住嘴里分不清彼此的舌头。  
“疼……”委屈的小脸皱皱的，扒着人肩膀的手指下意识地掐陷进去。  
“对不起……我有些忍不住……”  
其实金俊勉自己也有反应了，哪怕他没有刻意去管下身的反应，可硬起来的分身直直地顶着毛衣下摆，绒绒的感觉搔刮着铃口，前列腺液本能地渗出将绒毛都浸湿了。  
“那……你快点……”  
得到允许的瞬间，体内的手指抽出，金俊勉就被翻过身以整片后背完全暴露在男人视线下的角度，屈身扶在墙上。明明身上还穿着一件衣服，却比不穿还让他感到羞耻，同时，身后的男人明显吞咽了下口水。  
金俊勉有些紧张，但也有点期待，从没见过情人如此急躁过，真的是因为他穿成这样？  
“……抬起来。”  
金俊勉闻言，顺从压低上身将臀部翘高，毛衣却因为重力下坠往大腿根滑去，雪白的屁股一下子露出大半，刚被开拓过一点的小穴也隐隐浮现。  
“真可爱~”  
外面的人不知道何时已经走了，专注的两人完全没有注意。这次直接从三根手指开始，不知是否因为情欲高涨，甚至比刚才还要容易进入，沐浴液在内壁里被泡得温热，随着手指抽插的动作，在穴口绪起白沫。  
“啊！……别捏……”  
胸前乳珠紧贴着毛衣被蹂躏了许久早就挺立起来，刚就着俯身的姿势让毛衣离开胸口，这又被一只为非作歹的手揪住拉拽。  
“可是旁边的空隙感觉就是在引诱我，说里面有好东西呀~”  
手指没有欺负乳珠太久就松开了，而是像是寻宝一般慢慢下移寻找其他好玩的地方，一路摸到他腹肌的时候，身后的手指抽出去了，将毛衣下摆拽下，紧紧地缚在大腿根处，一块硬热的东西就抵了上来。  
“我一直就说俊勉是健身效果最好的一个，连……”  
腹部被指甲摩挲转移注意力的瞬间，金俊勉感到一根滚烫的火凿就这么冲撞进体内。好胀，好大……好舒服……  
“……连里面都练的那么紧。”  
一瞬间金俊勉还特认真地想问，健身真的能练到里面都比以前要紧吗，就被突然又抽出的酥麻感刺激得说不出话。  
其实根本分不清到底是里面太紧，还是肉棒比往常要大，进出的阻力也是明显很多。可金俊勉只知道性器退出他的身体后，他难受得不行，一个劲往后蹭着臀部想要再次吞下止住里面的瘙痒。  
可肉棒再次往前顶动，却没有如他所愿地进入那个已经湿透的小口，而是插入金俊勉并拢的大腿间。腿缝和毛衣的边缘形成的三角地带仿佛自然形成了另一个转移注意力的入口，却是折磨着金俊勉的“情敌”。  
“……不，不要磨蹭那里……进来……”  
大腿内侧仅剩不多的软肉清楚地感受到巨大的龟头来回摩擦着皮肤，那种热度……要是插进去……金俊勉光是想想就馋得舔了舔嘴唇，继续哀求道，  
“……我会夹得紧紧的……放进来……好浪费……”  
意乱情迷的金俊勉真是乖巧淫荡到不行，身后的人拨开他背上装饰的带子，退开一段距离俯身吻上他的尾椎，吸允研磨着留下一道深印，再伸出舌头沿着背脊线一路往上舔过去。  
电流的感觉让金俊勉的手指都蜷缩起来，在他以为这种甜蜜的折磨要继续下去的时候，舌头刚舔至他肩胛骨的男人，突然扶着他的腰，一鼓作气地直接肏进最深处。  
金俊勉用手背阻挡住自己近乎尖叫的呻吟声，开始全身心地感受抽插的律动。  
臀部被扶着，左右变换着角度地一次次进入着，根本无法掌握下一秒体内哪一处敏感点会被照顾到，每一下都让他双腿打颤着想要跪下，却又被肉棒顶起只能死死依附在墙上。  
“唔……啊……射了……”  
金俊勉被直接插到高潮，精液黏黏的沾在毛衣上难受得要命，他伸手掀起前摆将刚喷射过的分身露出来透透气，嘴里小声嘀咕了句“把你送的衣服弄脏了……”  
也不知道这句是哪点刺激到了正大力征伐的人，金俊勉下一瞬间就觉得大股热液浇灌进他身体，甚至有盛不下的溢出了后穴。

神智稍稍回笼，金俊勉迷迷糊糊地左顾右盼想看时间，不知道几点了外面派对是不是结束了，却发现还没拔出去的东西，一点点又胀大起来。  
“不行了！真的不能继……啊！……你怎么……”  
有了精液的润滑，抽插得更加通畅了，还发出噗滋噗滋的悦耳声音。  
“谁叫俊勉是我的春药呢~”

 


End file.
